Once Loved
by emilyannexx
Summary: Phoebe turned around, finding herself alone and not able to shake this feeling off. Why did she feel as if someone was breathing down her neck?


_Summary- Phoebe turned around, finding herself alone and not able to shake this feeling off. Why did she feel as if someone was breathing down her neck?_

**Disclaimer: No, I just like Harry Potter…I don't, and never will own it.**

a/n- yeah for me! I've actually gotten around to rewriting Coming to Sense, Once Loved(Some time ago) or Once Loved…I've changed the name soo many times…but wow, my writing as really…evolved? Since writing this…when I was like…eleven/twelve…I'm going to be fifteen soon so I might as well get this done and over with….

Thank you to all who reviewed this story when it was originally posted…and written very badly. Thank you to those to reviewed when I posted it a second time (phoebe-cole-lovers-forever and cursedgurl-I'm sorry if I spelled your penname wrong…I almost one o'clock at night and I don't feel like going back to check, again) And thank you to all who will actually review.

&&

Once Loved

&&

_Spend all your life waiting  
__For that second chance  
__For a break that would make it okay  
__There's always one reason  
__To feel not good enough  
__And it's hard at the end of the day  
__-Angel, Sarah McLachlan_

&&&

Phoebe walked into the kitchen, running a hand through her freshly washed hair. She had had the strangest feeling since she woke up…she had felt that someone had been following her every move, watching her every step.

'I just need to relax. I'll go to the office today, and call in sick tomorrow.' She reasoned with herself in her head.

She grabbed her car keys off the table and headed to the front door.

Phoebe paused, her hand on the doorknob, and shivered. There was no mistaking it, this feeling, the feeling of someone breathing down your neck.

She turned around, again finding herself alone and not able to shake the feeling off.

'I need to stop this. Piper is at the club, and Paige is off doing something with only God knows who," Phoebe told herself.

Checking her reflection in the mirror, she opened the door and left.

&&

Phoebe walked into her office and sighed seeing the mess of papers on her desk. She had no idea how she worked like this. When did she become so unorganized and careless?

She slid into her chair taking a sip…well more of a gulp, of her french vanilla coffee.

Phoebe set her cup down and began rummaging through the papers when Elyse, her boss, came into her office.

"I liked your article for tomorrow's paper. Make sure you keep working like this," Elyse paused. "Although, you may want to organize your desk a little," She said walking out of the small office.

Phoebe reluctantly got up from her desk to close the door.

She reached the door, and closed it softly. She leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes.

Phoebe didn't want to turn around, the feeling was strong now. She could just…feel another presence in the room. She didn't want to be right, she wanted to pretend that no one was actually following her. Phoebe just wanted to disappear, and fast.

She heard feet shuffling from the corner farthest away from her, making her jump.

Phoebe turned around quickly and gasped when she was who it was. "How the hell did you get here? Why don't you just leave me alone, I don't love you anymore!"

"Actually, I just came from hell. But I didn't come here to beg for you to love me again. I understand that you don't…that why I came," he said not moving from where he was.

"Really? But I…"

"Even if you don't love me, I still love you. Love isn't always a two way thing, but I just can't let go of this feeling I have for you. Love isn't a light switch, you can't just turn it off, it just doesn't work that way. Love is more like a parallel circuit, if the one part is broken it still can flow through the other wire ."

"…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, I don't want you to say anything. It will just want me to stay more. After all the good I did. But it doesn't matter because you hate me and I love you. So I'll leave you alone and go back to hell where I belong. Good-Bye Phoebe." Cole said simmering out.

&&&

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
-When You Say Nothing At All, Alison Krauss_

&&&

"…I don't hate you Cole, I still love you." Phoebe said crying, realizing she just lost the person that loved her most.

Phoebe sat back down at her desk and wipped the tears away from her eyes. The advice wasn't just going to write itself. She picked up a letter and read it silently to herself. _Dear Phoebe, My fiance just broke off our engagement saying that he didn't really love me and that I would find someone else who fits me better. Do you think he just recently realized that he didn't love me? Or has he known that all along? I love him so much...that I don't think I'll ever be able to find someone else..._

Phoebe sighed to herself and looked back at the corner where Cole had previously stood. She turned on her computer monitor and pulled her keyboard towards her preparing to start her advice.

She read over the letter again and thought back to what Cole had said to her.

'_Someone that I once loved, and still love told me_ _" Love isn't a light switch, you can't just turn it off, it just doesn't work that way. Love is more like a parallel circuit, if the one part is broken it still can flow through the other wire_...


End file.
